Vali Kami
Vali Kami is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Angel Hunters. He is a descendant of the legendary Shinzo and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon; Albion wielding the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of Angels. Appearance Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. When Nez first saw him, Nez commented that Vali looks younger than himself. As with powerful dark beings, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, he has 8 sets of wings, unlike the others. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold and ruthless person, Vali has a noble side to him. Just like Nez he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon beside the two. He is known to be a battle maniac, having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong for him to fight. Vali does seem to have feelings for Auteri and soon begans to date her. History Vali was abandoned by his parents who considered him a abomination and was left wandering around. Vali became more heartless and ruthless, he stole from people and killed 5 men for lying to him when he asked for food and they said he they had none, Vali saw food and than broke in and used his powers to destroy the house and the people. Plot Birth of the Dragon Demon Emperor Vali first appeared in the Purge Village to defeat Kazu under his inner demons mode. He reappears in Fire Village during the peace treaty between the other villages before betraying Zel and joining the Angel Hunters. He then fought against sei. While initially underestimating sei due to his background, Vali became interested in sei after sei manages to scratch him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Omzi who asked Vali to retreat. In Death World, Vali and Bikou appear in front of sei after sei had just finished his usual contract with Dodam, warning sei to be careful about Kroko. He reappears along with Bikou and Dragon, saving an unconscious Runia from the death hole and giving advice to the Naut Club on how to release sei's ,Death Bite the True Golden Dragon Emperor, was revealed to be Vali. Dragon Hunters In the Rinne World, Vali and his teammates take over a part of the Underworld and conquer the leader of the area, there he uses his Demonic Dragonic form in order to defeat multiple demons and their leader, he eventually runs into a woman but leaves. Vali sends Leo and Gogamo to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in sei's new power which differs from the usual Flash Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. Vali sends kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyodu Resident; Otchichi's; bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Sei. When Cao and Georg attacked the Jusei Clan, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Salamander's poison on Vali, nearly weakening him. In the Fire Village, Vali, still suffering from Salamander's poison curse, hid inside the Gorgi Palace while receiving treatment from the original Pearl. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Sei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Salamander's poison curse and than nearly beats Sei to death, but stops. The Legend of the Demon Prince and his Demonic Dragon Followers In the Lightning Village, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters (the Evil Dragons) while running into the Underworld. Near the end of his plan, Lucifidge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Gren to deal with him. Vali destroys Gren and than Lucifidge in a fit of anger. Vali appears along with Arth, Bikou and Fenri in Tikai, to destroy them in a fit of anger but only Bikou survives and than he passes out. Powers & Abilities Vali is a powerful fighter who wields the Longinus "Divine Dividing", which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. Divine Dividing works in the opposite way of Demons Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself, which contributed to the defeat of the Angel, Kokabiel during his introductory chapter. When he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. He also has a Balance Breaker armor called Divine Dividing Slice, which is similar to Demon's Scale Mail aside from it being white and having Dragon wings. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of its "Half Dimension". Vali gains a new form called the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive (白銀の極覇龍(エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu), which changes the color of his armor to silver. Like Demon's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. Aside from Divine Dividing, Vali has an overwhelming amount of demonic power, being a descendant of the original demon; Shinzo. This helps him in controlling his Death DrIve as he uses it as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a short period of time. Weakness & Vulnerabilities Being Half-Devil, Vali has the common vulnerabilities of Demons but to a certain extent to light and holy objects, and as the possessor of a Dragon-type Sacred Gear is vulnerable to Dragon-slaying items such as the Dragon Slayer swords like Gram and Ascalyon, and the poison-like curse of Salamander which is known as the ultimate Dragon Slayer. Quotes "Like I thought, you are truly pathetic. –Get stronger, Kyuseishu" (Season 20) " I have power that makes you Angels, shiver in fear " (Season 20) " I took over the Underworld in order to posses their great lands " (Season 21) Gallery 129px-User79853_pic44376_1335330961.jpg|Vali after defeating Cao 185px-HS_DxD_-_Scale_Mail_Divine_Divding.png|His Demonic Dragon Form 185px-Vali_Calm_with_Two_Swords_at_his_Neck.png|Vali calm despite two swords at his neck 185px-Hs_dxd_new_vali_img.jpg|Returning to human world 166px-Vali_Gates_of_Kuoh.png|Full body 185px-Wmplayer_2013-11-04_01-44-07-01.jpg|His half demonic dragon form 185px-Wmplayer_2013-11-04_01-44-23-41.jpg 185px-Wmplayer_2013-11-01_12-23-40-66.jpg 121px-Divine_Dividing_Scale_Mail_attack.jpg 161px-Vali_Armor.jpg|Vali's Armor 185px-Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-05h41m54s38.png 185px-Vali_3.jpg SS4.jpeg|HIs energy mode after fusing Denetsu's power with his own ''Trivia'' *Vali's height is 185.49 cm. (6 feet 3 inches), as stated in an interview of'' Tsunami''. *On a color illustration of the hinters, Vali has light-brown colored eyes. Though in Others and Part 15, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. *Vali reveals in Part 16 that he has a fetish for killing angels (contrasting with others fetish for war or gore-like violence, he still loves fighting though), resulting in Odin calling him (and in turn, Albion) the Fighting Dragon Emperor (ケツ龍皇 Ketsuryūkō).